gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Drones
Drones are functional devices initially featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the After Hours update. Nano Drone'''s are featured in The Diamond Casino Heist update. Description Drones are depicted as generic quad-rotor drones primarily intended for surveillance within a safe place or distance. They are generally small in size. Drones are deployed from the Terrorbyte if the Drone Station is available. Nano Drones are available from either the Arcade or from the Interaction Menu, if the Drone Station is available for the property. Behaviour ;Drones Drones are used in a similar manner to a helicopter, being assigned with controls for movement, elevation and camera, along with three levels of zoom intended for observation. Similar to the RC Bandito, drones have an Off-Radar feature, which, combined with their small sizes, makes them difficult to detect one visually. Drones make a distinctive sound coming from the rotors, which players can hear at close proximity. Drones are generally sensitive to damage, as they can be destroyed with a few shots or if it collides with a surface, wall or ceiling for too long. They are also destroyed if a player walks right towards it. Drones have decent speed, enough to keep the pace with players running on foot, but they generally fail to chase vehicles. Nano Drones seem to have slightly increased speed, but again they cannot chase vehicles efficiently. Both drones have a limited range based on the position of the player or the Terrorbyte; a warning may appear if the player goes past this limit and will eventually shut down if it does not move back to its optimal range immediately. Nano Drones deployed from the Arcade, however, have a seemingly infinite range. ;Features Drones have a set of features the player can use for their advantage: *A booster that lasts for four seconds and takes 15 seconds to recharge. This increases the drone's speed for a bit, but the continuous boost difficults the maneuverability, especially on enclosed areas. *A stun gun that works similarly to its weapon counterpart and takes 12 seconds to recharge. The stun gun has very limited range, but makes up for stunning targets that are even inside vehicles, as long as they are directly exposed (i.e. having the car's windows broken). *A self-destruct sequence that makes the drone explode, serving as a remote explosive. It takes seven seconds to actually trigger the explosive and it resets if the self-destruct sequence is cancelled, so players must time the explosion correctly. Explosions have the same effectiveness as thrown explosives, such as Grenades. Image Gallery Drones-GTAO-QuadRotor.png|Quad rotor prop, used for the functional version. Drones-GTAO-Helicopter.png|Helicopter drone. Drones-GTAO-Orb.png|Orb drone. Drones-GTAO-TerrorbyteBench.png|The drones on the bench inside the Terrorbyte. TargetedData-GTAO-DroneTarget.png|HUD of a drone, showing the controls and features. ArcadeNanoDrone.jpeg|The '''Nano Drone, which is a grey variation of the Drone. Prominent Appearances in Missions ;Client Jobs *Targeted Data *Diamond Shopping ;Arena War *Carnage *Games Masters (Spectator team) *Hot Bomb *Tag Team (Spectators) *Wreck It ;The Diamond Casino Heist *Heist Prep: Nano Drones (LSPD variants) *Casino Heist (Silent & Sneaky, optional) Trivia *The Terrorbyte's interior appears to contain three different drone props on a bench. While there is the functional quad-rotor version, there are two extra drones that only serve as decorations: **The first one has the layout of a basic helicopter, similar to the , a military micro UAV. **The second one is shaped like an orb with the camera on it, and has two small "wings" and antenna on the front. *Unlike the RC Bandito and Invade and Persuade Tank, the drones available through the Interaction Menu are accessible during heists and contact missions.